


The Headmaster's Office

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, M/M, Set during Deathly Hallows, headmaster/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco visits the Headmaster's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headmaster's Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> This takes place during the middle of Deathly Hallows. For [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/torino10154/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/torino10154/)**torino10154** because she's always nagging me to write. :P No one looked over this before posting, so please point out any typos/errors.

The sickly sweet smell of asphodel and wormwood clung to Severus like an unwanted companion as if he was still teaching first years in the dungeon. Draco had hated it at first; it had made him sick to his stomach. Now it was an aphrodisiac, and with the faintest whiff upon entering the Headmaster's office, he was instantly aroused. It was all he could do not to prostrate himself over Severus' desk and beg for a good hard fuck.

That would come soon enough.

"I did not summon you." Severus arched a brow. It was all the encouragement Draco required.

~

"I know when I'm needed." With a flick of his wand, Draco's robes parted and fell feather-light, pooling artfully around his feet on the cold stone floor. He was likely to be punished for what Severus would call unnecessary magic, but that never deterred him. Would he be spanked? Chained to the stone wall? Forced to endure hours of teasing touches to his nipples, his stomach, his thighs, his balls--anywhere but the one place he needed until he was begging for release?

All were familiar punishments and Draco shivered with each thought, waiting for Severus to decide his fate.

~

But Severus only stared. Draco felt the heat of his gaze as keenly as he'd felt Severus' touch in the past. His eyes swept over Draco's bared form, then lingered on his arm, on the mark which marred his pale skin like an ugly twisted stain.

Without a word, Severus stood. Draco inhaled a sharp breath. Nerves were playing havoc inside his belly because suddenly Draco knew this wasn't going to be like any of his previous visits to the Headmaster's office. It was unsettling. He tried to hide the anxiety from his eyes, but Severus knew. Severus always knew.

~

Draco's eyes fell closed as long fingers skated along his cheekbone. Lips grazed over Draco's ear, warm breath puffed against his skin, and Severus whispered, "I don't have time to play today."

Before disappointment could settle in Draco's stomach though, Severus turned and bent him over the side of the desk. A brush of his mind probed for Draco's willing consent, then a murmured spell later, Draco was stretched and prepared for him, trembling in anticipation.

Severus thrust inside. Draco curled his fingers into the smooth wooden desk as that familiar burn skidded through his body.

Finally he was full.

~

Draco's release came too soon, forehead pressed against wood, his breath coming in gasps that tripped over themselves, one after another. He was full of Severus' come, warm with heat radiating from Severus' sweat-slicked body, not ready at all to leave and face reality outside.

It seemed Severus wasn't either, for he stayed still long after he softened, indulging in a lazy caress along Draco's spine.

_Promise you will do what's necessary to protect yourself._ Severus's voice flickered inside Draco's mind. Draco agreed without thought, muddled in the after-bliss of his orgasm.

It didn't matter. Severus would always protect him.

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
